


The boy from the top of the mountain

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Best Friends, Gen, Mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the death of his father, Tommy must head down the mountain to start a new life.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	The boy from the top of the mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my english class lol, I hope that she's finished grading it by now, if not I'm in hot water lol.

Once upon a time in a quaint, little, wooden hut at the top of the tallest mountain in all the lands, lived a young boy and his sickly father. This young boy lived at the top of the mountain his whole entire life. Before his birth his parents were exiled from the neighboring kingdom for a grievous crime they claim they did not commit. 

Now it is many years later, his mother had died at his birth and the boy's father was on his deathbed. The boy, Tommy, was terrified. He had grown his whole life in exile, his only company being his father. As a child of exile he had never been allowed into the kingdom, even as a newborn baby. 

“Tommy.-” The dirty blond boy was startled out of his thoughts by his father’s raspy voice. His father let out a rattling cough. “I don’t have much time left.- As my final wish, I have a request to make of you.” 

Tommy’s throat was closing up and tears began to well up in his eyes. “Of… of course, anything you want.” 

“I’ve heard whispers from passing travelers and merchants of a new king. Once I have died, please don’t remain here alone. Go to the gates of the kingdom and seek a pardon.” His father slowly sat up, stretching out his arms for a hug. Tears began to flow freely down his face as Tommy launched himself into his father’s arms. 

“Please, please! Don’t leave me, dad! You bitch! I love you!” His father began to rub soothing strokes along the boy's back.

“Don’t worry, Tom, everybody needs to die eventually. I know right now, it may feel like the end of the world, but just know that I’ll always be with you here.” His father grabs Tommy’s hands and places them over the boy's heart. “I’m sorry Tom, I love you.” Tommy’s grip on his father tightens as he begins to sob. 

Tommy continued to hold his father tightly as he felt the older man's grip slacken around him. The boy sat weeping over his father’s corpse for hours. Only stopping once his tears had run dry. Tommy was exhausted, but he somehow managed to gather the energy to haul himself to his bedroom to get some much needed rest. 

The next morning, Tommy woke up from a restless sleep at the crack of dawn. He spent the hours before the sun rose preparing for his journey, gathering all the supplies he could need. Having been raised on the mountain, Tommy had experience hunting and gathering food; his main concerns were about what he should bring from his old home. He decided on some necessities and an old photo of his parents.

Once the sun was high in the sky, Tommy was ready to leave his old life behind. As the lanky boy left he stopped in the doorway and lit a match. As he set the match on the floor behind him he whispered a final goodbye to his father and began his trek towards the kingdom. 

The journey down the mountain was long and treacherous. Steep cliffs leading to a dark, snowy abyss, and deceptively normal paths slick with ice. It was practically a death trap. Even with Tommy’s extensive experience traversing this terrain, there were a few too many close calls. During the nights he dug out his own little caves to hide away in, exhausted and terrified of what monsters lay waiting in the inky darkness. 

Every so often he’d go a little too close to the edge of a sharp ridge and peer down. It was quite a grisly sight: bodies of travelers and soldiers preserved to a startling degree by the icy tundra. On occasion, he’d find a living traveller pleading and begging him to save them, but their pleas would go ignored. However, one day he stumbled across another boy around the same age as himself. 

“Who goes there?! Show yourself asshole!” Tommy growled loudly, pulling out his hunting knife. The other boy, a short looking fellow with chestnut brown hair and extravagant robes, lifted his hands in the air, a nervous expression overtaking his face. 

“I mean you no harm, see, I got separated from my traveling party a little ways back. We were a group of about 15 including me.” The boy looked at Tommy with a tinge of hope in his weary eyes. Tommy’s face crumpled.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up, they’re probably dead. Nothing survives well up here. S’why I’m leaving - you would too if you knew what was good for you.” Tommy stalked past the boy, continuing his way down the mountain. Tommy continued walking for another 10 minutes before finally spinning around to yell at the boy. “Stop following me, find your own way down this mountain.”

The brown haired boy hid a smug smile behind his hand. “But, you’re the one who told me that I should leave, we’ve just happened to have chosen the same route.” Tommy stared the boy down for a moment before turning around, ears tinted red in embarrassment, and continuing his trek.

The boy was doing his best to keep up with Tommy, even when he was trying his hardest to get the boy off of his tail. Eventually the boy must’ve gotten bored, because he began to pester Tommy, asking him stupid or invasive questions about his life, like: where are you from, or why are you alone? After several hours, it eventually had gotten to the point where Tommy was focused more on losing the boy than getting down the mountain. He jumped over huge chasms, and walked paper thin ridges, but he could never lose the boy. 

The 16 year old boy had grown tired of his unwanted baggage’s constant yapping, so in hopes of shutting him up he began responding in nasty ways. Tommy would insult the other boy, and just be overall cruel to him. However, one day Tommy misstepped and would have plummeted to his death had it not been for the other boy’s quick reflexes. 

As much as Tommy hated to admit it, the other boy meant no harm. Tommy felt guilty. He began treating the other boy better, they chatted and joked around together. The other boy seemed a bit skeptical of Tommy’s sudden mood shift, but he also appeared to be happy just to have someone to talk to. 

The boys travelled together for a few days longer, sharing meals and joking along the way, before finally making their way to the base of the mountain. There sat a large river with a simple wooden bridge going across it. Past the bridge was a small farmer’s village, and past that the giant walls of the inner kingdom. Tommy turned to his friend, wide grins plastered on both boys' faces.

“Well I guess this is where we part ways, but before we leave, I don’t think I ever caught your name.” His friend's grin falls ever so slightly before ramping back up.

“Tubbo Benett at your service. It's been amazing fun travelling with you, Tommy, but I must be on my way.” Tommy gave his friend a large send-off hug, waving as he left.

“It's been fun travelling with you too, Tubbo!”

Tommy himself headed towards the walled cities’ massive gates and was greeted by the sight of an extremely long line of people awaiting entry. Tommy headed to the very end of the line intent on waiting his turn. Eventually after hours and hours of waiting he found himself stepping up to speak with the guards. 

“Name, family name, and reason for entry,” the guard demanded gruffly. 

“My name is Tommy, son of Rowan and Beatrix Seir, and I have come to seek a pardon for myself for I believe it is unjust that I should remain exiled for the crimes of my parents.” The soldier sent him an odd look, before gesturing a few of the other guards over.

“Search him, then he is to plead his case with the king.” The two guards nodded giving different iterations of “Yes, Sir” before grabbing Tommy and dragging him off into the gates of the city. 

The city was lively and bustling, a cacophony of sounds echoing throughout the streets: children playing, customers negotiating prices with shopkeepers and the occasional shout. The two guards led him through various neighborhoods on their way to the castle. They went through garbage littered slums, and wealthy pristine neighborhoods alike, before finally arriving at the castle.

The two guards led Tommy through a small entrance off to the side of the gates. They showed him to a room where they searched him and stripped him of all his valuables, before cuffing his hands behind his back and leading him to a line of other criminals waiting for a hearing with the king. Tommy was a bit nervous, as he hadn’t expected this to be so hard. He hadn’t expected to be able to just waltz right in, but he also hadn’t expected to be treated like a prisoner. 

Tommy waited in the line tiredly for hours. He only moved up slightly before the guards began rounding up the prisoners. They were all led to a sectioned off portion of what Tommy presumed to be the dungeon, into dank cells that stank of urine and disease. There were no beds and the bread they were given was moldy. In the mornings they were brought back to the long corridor, each day a few new prisoners given audience with the king. After 3 long days of restless waiting Tommy was finally pulled out of the crowd and into the king's chamber. 

The king was intimidating, a giant burly man with a chiseled jaw carpeted by his neatly groomed beard. The chamber was grand and large, decorated by fine silks and gold platings. Standing beside the king's throne was a mousy balding man, presumably the king's advisor. Beside the king's throne was a smaller, less extravagant chair. Sitting in the chair was a short boy around Tommy’s age. Looking closer Tommy realized that it was Tubbo. He was almost unrecognizable swathed in layers upon layers of jewels and silk. 

Tommy looked up attempting to make eye contact with his friend. As their gaze met immediate recognition flashed through Tubbo’s eyes. The advisor held up a scroll and began reading. “Tommy Seir, you are on trial seeking a pardon for your parents’ exile, correct?”

“Yessir.” The man grabs a bible and holds it out to Tommy. 

“Put your hand on the front then repeat after me: I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me god.” Tommy did as told, the mousy man returning to his place by the throne. Tommy waited with bated breath, the room too silent for his liking, until finally Tubbo spoke up:

“Father, remember that boy I was telling you about, the one that helped me return home?” 

“Now isn’t the time for small talk, boy. I’m allowing you to sit in on some very important business to help guide you in your duties as king. Do not interrupt official proceedings.” Tubbo glared at his father exasperatedly. 

“But father, this is the boy who saved me from dying on that mountain.” The king looked over Tubbo’s expression, intrigued. 

“Well, Tubbo, if you believe yourself to be familiar with this boy's character then I’ll leave his fate in your hands. Consider it practice for when you claim the throne.” The king looked at Tommy smugly, almost as if he was expecting Tubbo to call for Tommy’s exile. Toby looked startled, but his expression quickly smoothed over to a thoughtful frown. Tommy knew that he would not end up fully pardoned even if he did not commit the crime, but he had hoped that his friend would at least help lessen his sentence. 

Tommy waited for what felt like forever before Tubbo looked him directly in his eyes stating his verdict. “Tommy Seir, I have decided that I will lift your exile, however, in exchange you will spend the next 10 years of your life working as my personal squire.” 

Tommy cringed. He was content that he was pardoned from his exile, but the exchange being half his life in servitude… Even if Tubbo was his best friend, the thought of being forced to work for someone left a pit of nausea in Tommy’s stomach. 

Tommy, however, nodded his head along, agreeing to whatever the king was saying. He was fine with this - it was much preferred to the isolating pain of his desolate hut. Tommy felt a hand grip his arms roughly letting him out of the handcuffs. He quickly noticed that it was Tubbo who had let him out and was now holding tightly to Tommy’s arms as he dragged the taller boy away from his last chance at happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment lol, I thrive off of them.


End file.
